Save Me From My Solitude
by Miss Dusk
Summary: This is about how Erik met a Mary Sue. I like the ending much better. The reason for this insanity? It was part of a contest on the DBCA...


Save Me From My Solitude

**A/N:** Just a bunch of silliness that I thought of one night for a DBCA contest. I thought it was funny, I'm not sure if anyone will think so.

Erik had just escaped the burning Opera House and was trying to run away from everything he hated. Christine, The Opera House, the cave he lived in, and most importantly, his face.

The Phantom had his inky black cloak wrapped around him with his hood up. He could feel his scarred face exposed to the air, he felt the deformity that was the reason why he hid from everyone, why the world resented him so much, and why Christine wouldn't stay with him.

Roaming through the streets of France, the Phantom could hear people screaming that the Opera House was on fire. He wanted it all to end. But how?

Suddenly a grisly idea formed in his mind. Filled with a fiery conviction, the Phantom stormed off into the dark streets of France. _It's the only way that this will end_, he thought as he slipped silently through the shadows of the alley.

He had been walking for what seemed a very long time when he found himself in front of the Eiffel Tower. How majestic it looked at night. Erik remembered with a great pane that he hoped that he would take Christine with him to see it up close for the first time. Erik's eyes began to burn at the thought.

_It must end!_ The Phantom thought as he snuck by the guards like a ghost. He reached the highest point on the tower.

The sight that met his eyes was astounding. For The City of Lights to be living up to its name is a beautiful thing to see. He could feel his eyes drinking in the city's tall buildings, the fresh night air, and the way the moon was beaming down on the beautiful sight.

Erik could see the Opera House still on fire. It was the only blot on the overhead view of Paris. Erik's face darkened, he began to climb over the iron railing that was holding him back from plunging several hundred feet to his death. He spread his arms to steady himself.

"Monsieur! Do you think you can fly?" a sweet but alarmed voice rang out from the darkness in back of him. A small girl emerged from that black void. She looked about eighteen years old, with her standing at 5'6" with curly blonde hair the reflected the moonlight. Her skin looked beautifully pale like a porcelain doll in the night. She had on a dress that was all white, that was brilliant against her black surroundings.

She surveyed Erik with curiosity as she padded slowly towards him. Her body was perfectly proportional from her blue almond-shaped eyes to her dainty feet.

Erik was enraged at her intrusion, "Yes, I thought I'd fly down the Eiffel Tower," he snapped at this girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she rushed forward, "Don't do that!" she grabbed onto his arm and attempted to pull him back onto the floor of the tower, "It's suicide."

"Oh really? I hadn't thought of that at all." Erik ignored the girl's attempts to get him away from the railing.

"Why are you doing this? There is so many things in life to live for." She pleaded.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Erik was now furious this girl wouldn't leave him alone. He slowly sat on the railing; he had a feeling his plan wasn't going to work after all.

"My name is Mary Sue. I know what it's like to want to kill yourself. I lost the love of my life…" Mary Sue began to explain her relationship with a man. It seemed that the relationship she had with this man had many parallels to Erik and Christine's it was quite eerie, "In the end I decided that it is best to enjoy the life that we have. Now, will you please get off the railing?" Mary Sue coaxed after she told her story. Erik felt as if he had been put under one of his own spells as he stood in front of Mary Sue.

"No. You have no idea what I put up with everyday." Erik's temper was beginning to reach its peak and this blonde bimbo had no clue.

Mary Sue climbed onto the railing so that she was sitting next to the legendary Opera Ghost, "I know all about you. You're the Phantom at the Paris Opera House. I have been admiring your beauty for the longest time. I can't believe that Christine would rather be with Raoul than you. But don't worry; everything will turn out in the end. You'll see." Mary Sue leaned in towards Erik, perfectly full lips puckered and eyes closed.

In a moment's panic Erik jumped back onto the balcony, to get away from this madwoman. He couldn't believe this girl's nerve.

The sudden moment rocked Mary Sue off her perch and she began to plunge towards her death. She let out an earsplitting shriek that made Christine sound like a joke.

Suddenly there was a sickening splat, followed by an eerie silence. Erik risked a glance down; all he saw was a sticky, red mess on the ground.

_At least I didn't have to waste a lasso on her_. Erik thought as he headed back to the Opera House with a defiant swish of his black cloak.


End file.
